Girl Of My Dreams
by Fortheloveofnaya
Summary: Brittany is a college student with a lot of stuff going on. With her life being so hectic, the only escape she has is with her dreams. But she can't seem to figure out why she keeps dreaming of a certain Latina. Rated: M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The jostling of the train made Brittany reposition herself in her seat as she waited for it to come to a stop. It was roughly 12:30pm and she still had so much to do. A never ending list of errands and a few assignments of homework, but she still had work at three. Along with the bustling crowd, she made her way to the busy streets of New York. New York was completely different from the small town she was from. There was way much more people, bigger places, better food, and more opportunites. Every since Brittany can remember, she knew she was going to pursue her dreams of becoming a professional dancer. Getting out of her small town to get into such a prestigious dance school was the hard part. Now that Brittany was here, she knew nothing was going to stand in her way. She didn't necessarily plan out how busy she was going to be though. School, dancing, and her job took up most of her time. Having many friends didn't really fit into her schedule, except for a few of her dance buddies and some other students from her classes. Brittany would however make sure she had time to squeeze in a few minutes of playing with Lord Tubbington. She still doesn't know how she convinced her parents to let her take him with her. Having Lord Tubbington with her kept her company most nights when she was really feeling lonely and crumbling under the stress of too much to do.

Heading back to her apartment, the blonde made one final stop at a local market to pick of a few groceries she needed.

With bags on each arm, Brittany fumbled with her purse to find her keys to unlock the deadbolt of the apartment door. Stumbling through the threshold, Lord Tubbington dashed across her walking path causing her to lose her balance.

"Sorry Lord T! I didn't see you there." Making her way to the kitchen, she threw the bags of food onto the countertop and leaned over the island while looking at the perched cat on the couch.

"How was your day?"

Giving no reaction, the cat continued to look at the blonde in the kitchen now putting away food.

"My day hasn't been that great either. I'm so swamped with school and work that I have no time for myself anymore." The blonde gracefully made her way towards to livingroom, picking up the oversized cat and sitting him on her lap scratching the top of it's head.

"I figured since I haven't gotten much time to spend with you, I would make our favorite dinner." All giddy with smiles, Brittany exclaimed to Lord Tubbington she had gotten all the ingredients to make chicken alfredo. With a glance at her watch, she silently cursed to herself.

"Shoot! I promise I'll make it up to you later, but for now I have to go to work." Bustling to get all her belongings together and heading towards the door, the blonde swiftly turned around to eye the cat still lying on the couch.

"Please try and stay out of trouble while I'm gone." With one last look, Brittany was out the door and heading to the coffee shop.

Opening the door to the coffee shop, the blonde threw a quick wave to John standing behind the counter refilling the pastry case.

"Hey John."

"Hey Britt! Good day?" Giving her manager a slight shrug, she made her way to the back to punch in and get her apron.

Working at a coffee shop wasn't her ideal job, but it helped pay some bills and the tips weren't bad either. She loved being around the people and not to mention taking home all the leftover muffins and scones from the day. Not only did it make her happy, but Lord Tubbington as well. Even though her parents insisted on paying for her apartment and bills, the blonde was very adamant on being independent. Even if that meant selling a few of her most prized items on ebay to be able to pay for her phone bill because the rest of her money went towards some of Lord Tubbington's addictions. Brittany had always been thankful for her mom and dad's support, but the way she saw it, it was time to grow up and start learning how to handle things by herself.

Brittany had landed this job a month before school had started. She met John through orientation at her school. Being in the same group, they introduced each other and decided to stick with each other so they'd always have a friend. John was a local New Yorker and new the place very well. Through lunch at a place John had suggested, he learned where Brittany was from and how she was going to stay here, but it'd be hard without a job. John then mentioned the coffee shop was now hiring and it was near the place of her apartment. Brittany went for a quick meeting with his boss the next day and immediately got the job. Til this day the blonde still thanks John for helping her get the job. John always replies back with a nonchalant shoulder shrug and 'you're welcome'.

After the busy evening rush, things start slowing down around 8:30.

"I can take it from here Britt. I know you probably have a lot of homework to do." John stated as the blonde quickly wiped down the counter tops.

"I really don't mind staying. I only have a little over a hour until my shift ends anyways."

"It's cool. I've got it. You just go home and get to studying for your midterms. You only have a few more weeks."

Already taking off her apron, Brittany gave John a quick hug and a grateful thank you as she walked out the door.

After making dinner and cleaning up the kitchen, the blonde stared at the four books lying on her bed.

"I don't even know where to begin Tubbs." Lord Tubbington looked up from his sitting position on the cat stand.

"I think I'll start with anatomy since I have the most trouble with that and then work my way down to the easier subjects."

The blonde paced around her bedroom with bright colored notecards in her hands for the next three hours. Losing track of time, she glanced to her clock and realized it was a little after two and had an early 8am class. After she removed all the book and materials off her bed, she gave Lord Tubbington a tiny kiss on his ears before settling down into bed.

The numbers on the clock went from 2:30 to 3:55 in what felt like a matter of minutes. The blonde had been tossing and turning and couldn't seem to get her restless mind to ease. In her final attempt to get some sleep, Brittany headed downstairs with a blanket and pillow and flopped onto the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned on the tv which was on some strange spanish channel. With a shake of her head and silent laugh, she knew this had to be Lord Tubbington's doing because all she watched was Lifetime, MTV, or disney movies.

Finally settling down and her eyes getting heavy, the blonde drifted off to sleep.

With the sound of leaves rustling around her and the sun gazing through the trees, the blonde found herself lying down on the ground just looking up at the sky. She had never been more relaxed than in this moment. With her arms stretched to her sides, she threw a handful of leaves into the air.

"Lord Tubbington would love to be here right now. I can see him rolling around and pouncing on the leaves." A big smile crept across the blonde's face as she imagined the playful cat in the leaves.

As she laid on the ground enjoying the rays from the sun beating down on her face, she heard distant laughing. Slowly leaning up to inspect her surroundings, the blonde was sure she was alone. Lifting her hand to shield her eyes from the sun, she spotted a girl in the distance. Cautiously getting off the ground, she made her way to the mysterious figure. Getting closer and closer with each the step, she was able to make out little distinctions. Waves of long dark hair cascaded over sunkissed skin. The girl was wearing a strapless peach colored sundress that twirled with her every movement. The blonde couldn't help herself from staring. With just a few feet separating the two, the blonde hestitantly spoke.

"Ex-excuse me?" Patiently waiting for answer, the blonde eyed the twirling Latina.

The blonde spoke again. "I'm sorry, but are we the only ones here?"

Still with no response, Brittany closed the gap between the two and caught the other girls attention.

With her hand outstretched Brittany gave the Latina a light smile and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Brittany."

A radiant smile crept across the Latina's face as she stopped twirling. "Hi." The bubbly Latina finally said as she looked into the blonde's ocean blue eyes.

Brittany, getting lost by the other girl's beauty, took back her hand and tried to form another sentence, but before she could the Latina had vanished. She searched behind trees and called out for the girl, but nothing. As she made her way out into the field, the blonde circled around trying to find the Latina.

"That was weird. I don't understand how she could disappear that fast." Being confused, she went back to the place she was originally. Just as she laid down, she heard a faint whisper that spoke her name.

The blonde then jolted up, taking in her surroundings before realizing she was in her apartment again. Running her fingers through her hair and hastily looking around the livingroom, she got up to check the time.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" The blonde ran upstairs to gather her books before heading to her class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the great reviews! I was more than nervous considering this is my first time writing a fic. I really hope I don't disappoint. And please bare with me. I don't use a beta, so my writing is probably all over the place. I do plan on making the chapters longer, but I want to update as soon as possible. Also, I'm gonna start writing Brittany in the first person. I find this to be much more easier. And, slowly but surely, I'll be adding more characters in. Thank you once again! xo**

Chapter 2

I barely made it to my first class. Walking into class after it's already started is so embarrassing. Everyone stares at you until you sit down then the teacher gives you a dirty stare for interrupting her class which really hasn't gotten very far. I awkwardly shuffled past the other students to get to a seat in the back. I spot Mike and Tina just a few seats away from me. Tina being the closest taps the corner of my desk to grab my attention.

"Running a bit behind are we?" She chuckles slightly as she takes a look at Mike. Grabbing my notebook out of my bag, I place it in front of me flipping to the last page of notes.

"Yeah, just a little extra bit of sleep this mor-ning." I yawn as I finish the last bit of my sentence. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have an extra pen or pencil would you?" Somehow out of my whole entire bag I can't seem to find one thing to write with. Usually I have at least 5 pens at the bottom-one in every color. Tina shrugs at Mike signally she doesn't have one, but Mike comes to the rescue and hands the blonde a blue ink pen.

"Here Britt. I have an extra." Mike says as he leans over Tina to toss the pen to Brittany. "Thanks Mike." With a breathy sigh, the frazzled blonde gets adjusted into her seat, barely hanging on to any word the teacher says.

Midway through class, Brittany found herself jolting every few minutes with her head nodding off to sleep. The blonde being obviously jumpy, Tina and Mike just kept exchanging looks with each other with slight shrugs. "Do you think she's ok? Usually she's not s-so..disconnected." Mike glanced again at the now fully asleep blonde at her desk. "I mean it's normal to be tired, but she's completely knocked out."

Tina gave her a quick look with a turn of her head just sighed. "Maybe she's just overwhelmed with midterms and stuff. Or maybe she had a lengthy dance class yesterday. It could be a number of things, Mike. But I am starting to worry about her a little. Lately she's been disheveled to say the least. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't concerned, but it's not our place to but in. If she needs anything, she knows she can always ask us for help." Mike nodded with a knowing smile.

"First off, let's help her by not letting her get into trouble for sleeping class." Mike stated turning to the now drooling blonde. Poking at the girls arm, Tina managed to get Brittany to shuffle a bit before returning to consciousness. "Britt, wake up. Class is almost over."

"Hmmm, yeah..no I'm awake." I try to convince them as I position myself to sitting upright. I give each of them a gracious smile before turning back to the board to copy down notes that are really confusing to understand since I wasn't awake for any of them.

After class was dismissed, I said goodbye to Tina and Mike as I headed to the student hall for a quick lunch. As I walked past the other students and buildings on campus, I couldn't help but think of this morning in class. I don't mean thinking of the material the class covered or the tiny conversation I had with Mike and Tina, I'm referring to the dream I had. Now I'm no stranger to daydreaming or having unexplainable dreams when I sleep for a long time, but I've never had a dream after only being asleep for 30 minutes. Nevertheless one that felt so realistic. Once again it was about the same girl. Whenever I close my eyes, I swear I can still feel her near me, her scent carrying through the wind whistling around us.

This dream was much different from the last. Even though I was only asleep for a short amount of time, I felt as if I was asleep for hours. It's hard to explain everything because the more I think about it the less I remember. But I know I can never forget this girl that keeps popping up. I have yet to find out her name, so I call her 'the girl of my dreams'. It seems to fit since she techincally is. Now I've taken enough classes to learn how sleep and dreams work. It's basic psychology. Sleep is affected when the body is under a lot of stress. Dreams can play along with what is happening in everyday life. I have had so much on my plate lately that I'm escaping in my dreams. Makes perfect sense. I don't have to memorize dance routines or clean up a dirty coffee shop in my dreams. But really, this feels so much more deeper than just an escape. This same girl can't just pop in and out of my dreams whenever she wants too, but she doesn't feel like a figment of my imagination.

The dream I had was the epitomy of a perfect vacation. I remember waking up to a warm breeze blowing through my hair as I laid in a hammack tied between two large trees. Nothing felt more serene than just swaying along with the flowers and field of grass as if we were one. The dress I was wearing hugged me in just the right places, but flowed ever so loosely. It didn't take me no time to lie back down and just listen to the breeze that circled through my little paradise. Minutes passed which seemed like hours and then I heard her. The same gentle laugh that caught my attention the first time only this time it was followed by a melodious hum. I kept my eyes shut and smiled as the sound at the harmonious tune that sang to me like a lullaby. Getting lost in my own little world, I felt myself start to hum along with her. Of course it wasn't the same tune, but I just felt like humming along.

After minutes of humming together I heard her getting closer. Each note was clearer than the last. "_Brittany.._" The breathy whisper carried throughout the wind brought me out of my trance. Rising from the hammack, I rose to follow the sound. My body feels as if it's on autopilot and I have no control. The raspiness of her tone draws me in with every hum after she says my name. I'm not sure where I'm going. Everything looks the same, but it's so beautiful. One last time I close my eyes, just following her voice. Not even a minute later I am stopped. I carefully open my eyes and I'm greeted by the warmest smile and the brownest eyes I have ever seen. Without thinking, I smile as if it's an automatic reaction. No words are exchanged, just the pleasure of each others presence.

There are no thoughts whirling through my head, just her. She's all I see and I can't bring myself to say words. Instead I do the one thing I know how to. I take her hand and twirl her around then bring our hands together. Our bodies are the closest they've ever been. As I take the lead, I notice neither of us has broken eye contact. I don't know why, but I can't seem to break my stare from the beautiful eyes that stare back at me. No one else is around, just us dancing in the wide open to nothing but the sound of the wind. I twirl her around one last time and when our eyes meet again I feel a pool of nervousness and excitement in my stomach. We both revel in the closeness between us and smile. I can feel her warm breath brushing against my cheek and that's all I need. My body is taking control on it's own and I prepare to close the gap between us. I close my eyes in anticipation for the kiss then...

"_Britt. Wake up..._" Tina's voice was ringing through my head and I find myself in a classroom full of students and a ranting teacher. I find it hard to believe that what I just felt was just a dream.

I know none of the notes I copied down make any sense because my mind and chest were still racing from the realist dream I've ever had. We were so close. I could feel her breath on my cheek. Dammit Tina! Why did you have to wake me up? You could of at least waited a few more minutes until after I kissed the girl. Now I'll probably spend all day getting nothing done because I'm going to wonder what the girls lips tasted like. I can only _imagine_. Literally.


End file.
